A. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to data processing, and relates more particularly to segmenting a string using similarity values.
B. Background of the Invention
Systems and methods for communicating data have proliferated over the last few years. And, data communication systems and methods appear to continue to grow in the future. Common to various means of communication is that the data communications typically comprise a number of discrete messages or message components, such as sequences of characters, bits, or other representations of information.
For a receiver to understand the information communicated to him or her, it is important that the receiver have the ability to properly segment the communicated data. If the receiver does not know how to properly segment the data or if the receiver improperly segments the data, it is unlikely that the receiver will correctly understand the communicated information.